The End Is Near
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: There is a killer at large in Los Angeles for the last two decades. Tricking and kidnapping woman back to their place where they are tortured and gruesomely murder. Can Major Crimes unit capture this mass murder and bring justice to the remaing families? Or will it be the end for everyone? WARNING: Gruesome deaths, adult language, mild nudity!
**Those who know me, know my love for horror and gore movies. So I've been contemplating on contemplating on writing this story. A killer in Los Angeles is kidnapping and tricking people to come to her place to torture and satisfy her need to kill. In later chapters the squad will appear but for now it's just chapters of gruesome killings. Hope you like and must warn, this story is not for the squeamish. These murders are gruesome. Enjoy!**

 **All mistakes are my own, since I write from my phone.**

 **\- Billings, Montana June 13, 2014 -**

The day had finally arrived and Rebecca finally graduated from high school. As she started packing for her month long trip to California with her best friends Jillian, Dorothy, and Tara. Excited about getting away from her ex-boyfriend Dawson, who recently broke up with her a week before graduation. With the cheesy line of "it's me not you" bullshit. She was devastated, but with her family owning their own horse ranch decided it was good for her to get away and see what the world had to offer.

She couldn't wait to get away from Billings, Montana. Yes, she would miss her horse Midnight Rose, but she needed this time to clear her head and have a good time. While letting loose and going crazy with her friends in California for a whole month.

Hearing her friends laughing downstairs with her parents. She zipped up her suitcase and carried it down stairs where she was greeted by her friends.

"REBECCA!" They screamed in unison. As they surrounded her in a friendship hug.

"Picture time." Her dad said as he held the camera in his hands, smiling at his daughter and her three best friends.

They turned around smiling as they poised for the camera. Saying "California!"

Her father helped carry her suitcase to the shuttle that is taking his daughter and her friends to the airport.

As each of her friends hugged her dad and thanked him for letting Rebacca go with them to California.

"You just take care of my Rebacca. Have a great time and no boys!" Watching as her friends walked into the shuttle.

He turned his attention to his little girl. Cupping her face and smiling at her. "I want you to have a great time and take a lot of pictures. I love you Rebecca." Pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too Dad. I'll take tons of pictures and I'll call you and mom when we land in California." Pulling away from her father and moving towards the shuttle. She turned around and blew a kiss to her Dad.

 **-Los Angeles June 13, 2014-**

"Oh my gosh we are here!" Shouted Tara as they all walked out of the airport.

"I know! It's so beautiful and sunny here!" Jillian said as she looked around for Enterprise. "Okay that sign says its this way." Pointing towards the sign.

"Lead the way Jillian." Said Dorothy.

"I can't believe we are really here!" Said Rebecca excitedly.

After Jillian signed the paperwork for their rental car. They all piled their suitcases in the back hatch. After debating who sat where they finally headed towards LA.

Thanks to Rebecca's parents for booking their suite, their SUV pulled into the Hilton valet parking lot. Being greeted by Greg, he helped take out their luggage, placing them on a cart, and handed them a key tag to pick up their SUV when they wanted to drive anywhere.

"Oh my look at this place ladies!" Said Rebecca as she opened the curtains, looking out the window towards the city. Jillian, Tara, and Dorothy joined their best friend by the window admiring the view.

"Wow LA is beautiful." Replied Tara, as she reached for her friends hands.

They all held hands looking out their hotel window.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to explore this city. So, my sexy bitches let's get changed into our outfits and show LA what us country girls has to offer." Exclaimed Jillian as she moved towards one of the queen size beds, opening her suitcase taking out her clothes.

"Yes! Let's do this shit!" Shouted Rebecca excitedly, as she too moved towards her suitcase.

"Hell yeah!" Replied Tara.

"About damn time!" Said Jillian as she pulled out her purple skintight dress.

Laughing as they exited their hotel, waiting a few minutes for the valet to bring their car, and thanking Greg. They hopped in and headed towards the city. After driving around for 20 minutes they found a decent bar called Chaotica. Showing their ID's they order their drinks and sat down at a table near the back of the place. After ordering another round of Captain Morgan shots they decided to leave this bar and find another one.

As they giggled their way out of Chaotica and towards their car they heard a woman cursing at her car. Walking closer they saw a woman wearing black leather knee high combat boots with a purple plaid skirt and a matching purple corset top. She was walking in front of her truck back and forth with her hood open. As they watched the woman for a few minutes they walked up to her cautiously.

"Excuse me?" Asked Tara, while Jillian and Dorothy stood behind her.

The woman turned around startled. "Holy shit!" Placing her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry we didn't mean to startle you. Do you know what's wrong?" Dorothy asked as she moved closer to the woman's truck.

"It's okay, no it won't start. I tried wiggling the wires on my battery terminal. But gets nothing and I just had it fixed two weeks ago." Running her hand through her hair then placed them on her hips.

"Here let me have a look at it, if you don't mind?" Asked Dorothy.

"No, be my guess." The woman says as she gestured towards her truck.

Dorothy checked everything and finally figured out the problem. Standing up and closing the woman's hood, smacking her hands together. "Okay, your problem it's your starter, that's why your truck won't start."

"Dammit I just had this truck worked on." Shaking her head. "Well thank you." Sticking her hand out.

"Oh I'm Dorothy." Shaking the woman's hand. Pointing towards Jillian. "This is Jillian and this is Tara." As she pointed to Tara.

"Nice to meet you Dorothy, Jillian, and Tara. I'm Maggie." Shaking their hands. "Well thanks again for your help, enjoy your night."

They watched as Maggie turns and heads down the sidewalk just walking. "Hey wait, Maggie?" Dorothy shouted out.

Maggie stops then turns around to face them. "Yes?"

"We could give you a ride, if you would like." Dorothy points towards their rental.

"Oh that's very sweet of you ladies. But it's okay I'm just gonna call a cab." Maggie points towards the payphone across the street.

"No, we insist. Please it's dark out and we don't mind really." Jillian said as moved from behind Dorothy.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your night out." Said Maggie, looking at all of them. "Plus I live thirty minutes away from here."

"No, it's fine." Said Dorothy.

"Yes, plus it's getting late." Said Tara.

"Okay, thank you ladies so much I really appreciate this." Maggie said excitedly as she walks with them towards their car.

"You can sit in the front." Said Tara.

"Okay, thank you Tara m." Maggie replied as she opened the passenger door.

Dorothy started the car, pulling out of the parking lot, following Maggie's instructions on how to get to get place. Thirty minutes later they arrived at a old farm house with modern touches added to it. Parking in front of Maggie's front door, Dorothy placed the car in park.

Maggie looking over at the ladies. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

Jillian and Tara pouted as they both looked over at Dorothy, just rolled her eyes at her best friends. "We love too, thank you Maggie."

As they all walked up Maggie's porch waiting for her to unlock the door. As they walked in they were surprised to see how modern it looked. Everything looked upgraded as they followed Maggie through her house. Maggie gestured toward the kitchen table while she started her coffee machine. Maggie looked over her shoulder watching as her guested talked amongst themselves as she added opiates to their coffee.

"Okay, ladies the coffee is ready!" Maggie's yells from her kitchen as she takes out the milk, sugar, and coconut oil.

They all stood up, heading into the kitchen as they made their coffees the way they liked it. Maggie leading the way into the den with her guest in tow. All off them sitting on her couches as Maggie turned on the television, they sat watching TV in silence as they drank their coffees. Slowly one by one Maggie watched as they drifted off to sleep. Placing her mug down grinning as she dragged each girl down into her basement. Placing each girl in a separate rooms shackling them to a wooden table.

 **\- June 14, 2014 -**

Maggie sat next to Dorothy as she slowly came to, smiling as Dorothy groaned in pain. Maggie grinned as Dorothy struggled to get free from her chains. She looks over at Maggie, who was grinning at her.

"What, what's going on?" Dorothy asked, her eyes wide and full of fear. She watched as Maggie stood up as she moved her hands in front of her and saw something shining, as the light hit it. Realization hit and it was a knife, Dorothy began to panic. Struggling harder to get free, the chains digging and pinching into her flesh and tears starting falling from her eyes. "Please, please, what do you want from me?" She begged while crying.

"Oh Dorothy, don't cry." As Maggie wiped her tears from her cheeks. "As you what I want, is to hear you scream." She whispered in her ear.

Dorothy swallowed hard then screamed as she felt the knife cut into flesh. Feeling her warm blood flow freely from her gut as Maggie started cutting downwards, grinning. Maggie watched as Dorothy squirmed to get free from her chains, but couldn't. She screamed loudly, tears running freely from her eyes. Maggie placed the knife down on the table placing her hands in Dorothy stomach pulling out her intestines as Dorothy started choking on her own blood, as her body slowly stopped moving her eyes full of fear but dead inside. Maggie resumed her task taking out Dorothy's organs and placing them in the ice chest for dinner.

Maggie taking the knife, straddling Dorothy's bloody midsection as she started skinning her face then the rest of her head. Pulling the plastic cover over Dorothy's body and rolled if off the table and onto the cart. Maggie wheeled her corpse to the old school furnace, she grinned as she watched Dorothy's body caught on fire. Once the flesh was burnt off and all that remained was her bones she placed them in a box. Wheeling the box to the cellar on the other side room, she placed it next Alice Boulderson.

Maggie looked down her body and seeing her white dress covered in blood. Laughing as she grabbed the ice chest and walked to the stairs to take a shower. Maggie placed the chest in the fridge, moving to her sewing room she sewed up Dorothy's face together cleaning it and applying make up. Once that was done Maggie than took a shower. Once she was out she moved to her bedroom where she grabbed Dorothy's clothes putting them on then moving along and taking Dorothy's face placing it over her her head.

 **\- June 15, 2014 -**

Tara slowly woke up the room smelling of lead along with bleach and a hint of urine. She must have peed last night. Looking around and seeing that was chained against the wall. Tara struggled to free her left wrist but no matter what she tried the chain tightened around her wrist. Making her cry out in pain, with her heart racing she screamed for her friends and then for help. Her throat sore from screaming for the last 30 minutes, resting her head against the concrete wall, closing hers eyes she silently prayed for help. As her heart rate started to slowed down, her body began to shiver since she was only in her underwear.

Opening the door to the cellar, walking down the stairs hearing Tara screaming for help. Maggie grinned as she stopped to select what knife she wanted to use on Tara. Picking up one of her favorites. The skull handle was made from black onyx with rubies for the eyes the blade was 9 inches long, etched on the blade was the word "The End Is Near". Moving along she grabbed a hammer and rail road nails along with a electric drill, placing the items on the cart she wheeled it towards Tara's room.

Tara's head snapped up as she heard the door open to see Dorothy, but she looks different in a way but can't pin point why. She was wearing a satin white dress and white sketchers. "Dorothy, what is going on here? Help me! Please!" She begged, struggling to get her wrists free.

Dorothy said nothing as she turned around and pulled the cart in. Tara whimpered as she watched her friend act oddly. "Dorothy, didn't you hear me? Help me, please?" Warm tears ran down her eyes as she watched her friend taking things off the cart and into table. "Dorothy? Dorothy? Please I'm scared. This isn't funny anymore, please get me out of here!"

Dorothy turned than walked up Tara. Once she was face to face, Tara realized that it wasn't Dorothy at all it was Maggie.

"What...what have you done to Dorothy? You...you bitch!" Tara screamed through tears.

"What does it look like bitch?" Said Maggie as she slowly pulled off Dorothy fave from her head.

Tara screamed for help, struggling to get free but cried in pain as the chains squeezed her wrist. "Why are you doing this?" Crying and trying to control her breathing. "I'll give you anything, just let me go!" She said through crying.

Maggie placed her hands on her hips. "Oh Honey, you have no say in the matter. You know you should never trust a stranger specially in LA at night." Taking ahold of one of rail road nails and the hammer. Walking over to Tara and standing in front of her. "Don't move or it will hurt more."

Tara watched in horror as Maggie placed the nail just above her ankle. "Please, please don't do this. Please.." She whispered.

Maggie looks up at her. "You know I like when they beg, please continued. But I suggest that you don't move, I would hate to put more than one nail in your foot." Placing the tip of the nail on Tara's flesh, grabbing the hammer and pulling back the forcefully forward to get the nail through Tara's foot and into the wood being her.

Tara screamed out loudly in pain as she felt the think rusty nail pierce through her skin and breaking her ankle bone. Tears running down her face as she began to hyperventilate then screamed again as Maggie pierced her other foot. Somewhere after the third stick Tara passed out. Soon waking up to her hands and feet nailed to the board behind her no longer shackled by chains. She screamed as she tried to move her hand, but the nail was in far to deep. She whimpered as opened her eyes filling seeing Maggie sitting in a chair in the far right corner drinking water. Tara smacked her dry lips together, her throat dry from screaming for help.

Maggie watched as Tara stared at her water bottle. Standing up and walking towards her with the water bottle in her hand. Stopping in front of Tara, she slowly brought the bottle to her lips. Tara greedily drank the water, slightly choking on the cold water traveling down her dry throat. She whimpered as Maggie moved the water bottle from her lips. Maggie placed her hands on Tara's face, moving it around just studying her features. Her hands traveled down her body, stopping at her stomach than moved down to her legs than back up to her face.

"What do you want from me?" She cried.

Maggie cupped face grinning. "I want everything."

Tara's eyes widen with fear. "What...what...what do you mean everything?" Panic started filling her as her heart started racing again.

"Oh Tara, it will only hurt for a few minutes than you'll feel nothing at all." Maggie said with a grin, backing away from Tara than turned her back to her and went to grabbed the drill.

Tara swallowed hard and fresh tears ran down her fave and she saw Maggie carrying the drill towards her. She jumped as Maggie tested the drill by her ear, making Maggie laugh. Tara closed her eyes as she felt the tip of the drill against her temple.

"Take a deep breath in." Said Maggie.

Tara did as she was told as she whimpered too. She screamed as the drill head pierced through her flesh as her blood flowed from her head and hearing skull cracking as the drill head pushed through her skull. She screamed as Maggie did this four times and than the blackness came and took all her pain away. Maggie continued her with on removing Tara's skull to collect her brain along with her eyes and tongue. Maggie placing them in a jar with a specially solution. Walking back to the table and picking up her knife. Going back to Tara's body Maggie skinned and carved her flesh taking out her virtual organs, placing them in hard as well. Once she was done, she placed the plastic bed sheet on the floor and than worked on removing the nails from Tara's body. Wrapping her body up, she was able to lift her body up on the cart. Wheeling it to the furnace and burning Tara's remains, placing her bones into a box right next to Dorothy Whimpleton.

Moving towards the room Tara was in, Maggie ignored the screams coming from Rebecca's and Jillian's room. Her time will be coming soon grinning as she grabbed the bleach, cleaning the room until there was no trace of Tara anywhere. After a few hours she adds a fresh coat of sky blue paint along with charcoal gray on the floor. Once that was finished she went upstairs to take a shower. Making herself liver and brain stew with vegetables from her garden.

 **\- June 16, 2014 -**

Maggie waking up from the sound of her

Wybar's a soft feathered roosters that are rare. Getting out of bed, heading towards her closet picking out all white dress with white lace overlay. Bending over placing a white pair on converse on her feet. Heading out into the kitchen making a cup of coffee along with toast and fresh eggs from yesterday. Making an omelet with cheese she has made from scratch that she took out a few days ago. Once she was done with breakfast and cleaned her dishes she headed down to the basement to take care of her last house guest.

Jillian woke up to the pain in her stomach, since she hasn't eaten or had anything to drink in three days. Hanging from the ceiling from chains that were attached to medium size meat hooks piercing her flesh in her back and smaller ones along her arms and legs. There was a think leather belt around her throat not to tight to choke her but to hold her head up with a chain attached to it. She was startled when the door to her room swung open reveling her capture dressed in a white dress, but her face looked like Dorothy, but she hated wearing white.

"Dorothy?" Jillian asked her voice cracking from lack of moister in her mouth.

Maggie ignored as she was setting up her equipment for extracting Jillian's organs. She could hear Jillian take a deep breath in then whimpered as she called out to Dorothy again for help. Maggie turns around, walking up to her with her hands on her hips.

"Oh Honey, no ones coming to help you." Said Maggie, she smiled as fear filled Jillian's eyes as the realization that the person in front of her wasn't her friend.

"You monster what have you done to my friends?!" Jillian asked between sobbing. Her fresh tears falling from her eyes and onto the mask of Dorothy.

Maggie looked up at Jillian, than took off the mask grinning up at her. "Monster, ha ha like I haven't heard that one before. Be more original than that Honey." Placing her hands on her hips again, grinning up at her.

"Fuck you, you crazy bitch." She yelled than spit in Maggie's face.

Maggie's face became serious as she wiped off Jillian's spit. Glaring up at her she slapped Jillian's face really hard breaking her skin and making her lips bleed. She laughed as Jillian cried out in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Jillian asked between sobs, watching as Maggie went to the table grabbing a metal baseball bat. Walking back towards her, her heart racing and panic filling her body. "No, please don't. I'll give you anything you want, please don't hurt me. Please." Jillian pleaded for her life. She screamed as she looked in her captures eyes and seeing no remorse or letting her go freely. After the first few blows to head Jillian lost consciousness. Waking up hours later with her head and jaw pounding, only barely able to look out one eye and her jaw broken.

Jillian moved slowly moved her head when she saw something shinning from the corner of her eye. It was Maggie holding a pair of needle nose pliers along with googles over eyes and a mask cover he mouth. As Maggie moved under she took ahold of her jaw, moving the pliers to mouth and started pulling hard to remove Jillian's teeth. With Jillian screaming in pain, thrashing her body wildly trying to get free but only making her flesh on her back rip more. She feel her blood oozing from her back tickling her skin as it dropped down her body. Along with the taste of blood on her mouth as Maggie continued to pull out her teeth. Jillian soon again blacked out from the pain to wake up maybe hours later. There was the taste of alcohol along with her blood and gauze in her mouth. Slowly Jillian spits the gauze out of her mouth that was soaked in her own blood, she winced in pain.

Opening the door holding a chainsaw in her hand smiling wickedly as Jillian looks up. Her screams are music to Maggie's ears as she pulls the cord on the chainsaw. As the engine roared Jillian's screamed louder, Maggie watched as she struggled to removed the nest hooks from her body, but was only able to get her arms free. Panicky reaching behind her to get the hooks from her back but couldn't reach them. Looking back at Maggie just screaming for help, not knowing she was underground.

Maggie bringing the chained blade to Jillian's cutting through her bone like butter, laughing as Jillian screamed in pain. Her blood splattering all over the room, moving to her right and cutting that off. Jillian screamed louder as Maggie was behind her feeling the air from the chained blade against her left leg. Jillian pleading for her life, but Maggie had other plans and pushed the chainsaw into Julian's thighs cutting through her flesh and bones, grinning widely as blood covered her entirely.

Jillian couldn't believe that this was it. Her life was slowly flashing before her chocolate brown eyes as death showed its ugly head. She could no longer feel pain anymore as her attacker sawed through her flesh and bones. A single tear ran down her cheek as her vision faded, she couldn't no longer hear the laughs as the woman finishes cutting off her legs.

Maggie turned off the chainsaw off walking it over to the table and put it down. Looking at the other instruments she picked up her trusted knife, walking back under Jillian then slit her throat. Standing under Jillian's body smiling as her blood showered her body. Knowing that Jillian was in deed dead she went to the levers on the wall, descending Julian's lifeless body. Flipping her over on her back she started cutting into stomach and taking out her organs, placing them in jars along with both intestines. Moving to grab her grinder she cut open her head and removes her brains.

Wrapping her body up in a plastic sheet and wheeling her to the furnace to burn her remaining flesh. Storing her bones in a box and placing them next to her friends. By the time she was done with Julian's body, her blood was dry. Grabbing a mop, a bucket, and some bleach; she headed towards the room Jillian was in and cleaned it throughly. Once the bleach was dried she repainted the room hot pink and repainted the cement floor grey.

 **\- June 17, 2014 -**

Rebecca woke up with her head pounding, her mouth dry. Than realizing were she was and that in fact her nightmare were reality. Her heart racing again as she stared up at the ceiling that was painted like the sky with glow in the dark stars and planets. Trying hard to get her arms or at least her legs free from the thick rope that was tied to the bed posts. The mattress smelling of decaying flesh and her urine, looking down at her naked bruised body. Tears ran down her eyes as the ropes tore through her flesh, tearing at her resent dried blood from resent attempts to get free.

She jumped as the door opened and Maggie came walking in. "Please, please just let me go. I won't tell anyone I promise. Please just let me go." Rebecca pleaded as fresh tears ran down her face.

"I know you wouldn't tell anyone, but I can't let you leave here alive." Maggie said as she brought the knife to Rebecca's throat. "So I suggest you just get use to the idea that your going to die here." Maggie grinned as Rebecca whimpered as she felt the blade slowly cut through her flesh.

"Please, my dad has lots of money. He'll pay you, pleas don't kill me." Rebecca cried.

"That's very tempting but than I would have to kill your father." Grinned Maggie as she dragged the blade along Rebecca's face.

Rebecca whimpered as she closed her eyes and cried out as Maggie started cutting through her flesh and cut off her ear. She watched through tearing eyes as Maggie placed her ear in a jar. Maggie straddled Rebecca's midsection as she moved to her other ear cutting it off abs grinning as Rebecca screamed some more. Moving down her body then looking up into Rebecca's red puffy eyes. Maggie raised the knife up and repeatedly stabbed her chest, laughing as Rebecca screamed and started choking on her blood. Once she was satisfied that she was dead, she started removing Rebecca's organs and placing in jars.

After wrapping her body up and wheeling it to the furnace and places her bones next to her other friends. She grabbed the cleaning supplies and paint cleaning the room and repainted the walls and the ceiling. Once she was done showering and made herself some diner she sat on her couch thinking where to go next and to satisfy this craving to kill and eat human organs.

 **{TBC}**


End file.
